


Unexpected.

by moonorchiids



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, I got inspired, Sad, Sad Ending, Sans (Undertale) Dies, and call him "omegle pedophile flowey", and i made something in sfm, and i wanted to draw photoshop flowey, anyways enjoy this edgy sans death fic, anyways here it is enjoy your fucking mcnuggets, but still he's cool, but then halfway through, don't kill me for that im sick of him too, he's such a good character, i literally wanted to shitpost yesterday, i was gonna give omega flowey a fedora, idk i need to write more death fics i love them, its literally just a death fic, just fantastic, like unironically, man sans is epic, oh also i listened to Do Re Mi by Nirvana while writing this. so i almost cried., practice i guess?, sans doesnt get to go to grillbys sadly, seriously please end my suffering, spoiler alert: sans fucking dies, this was kinda just having fun, yeah im obsessed with this game someone end my suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonorchiids/pseuds/moonorchiids
Summary: Sans wasn't meant to survive as long as he did.That only made it harder on everyone else.
Kudos: 33





	Unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

> wow before I write this I already know it's gonna be sad
> 
> also not sure if sans and asgore knowing each other is like, actually canon. it's canon here at least. ok here we gooo

"hah, did you really think i'd just sit there an-"

His brain clouded with pain. 

They hit twice in one turn. Not just any turn, but _his_ turn.

Suddenly, his coat felt a lot heavier.

He felt a lot weaker.

Is this what people feel when they're about to fall down?

It's not like he'd get a chance to fall down anyways.

He choked; there felt like there was blood in his throat even though he didn't have one. 

He felt blood coming out of the wound, warmth rushing down his torso, but he still felt so cold. 

He almost liked the warmth the blood gave off. Everything felt so cold. Way too cold.

"w-welp..."

He said, pulling himself up with what little strength he still had.

"i-i'm going to grillby's..." 

The words slipped out disjointedly. He didn't have enough time to go there. Why did he say that? He didn't know. Didn't matter. There was only one person he had enough time to go to; and he desperately needed that comfort. He didn't want to die alone. He didn't want to die with this bastard. 

Was it selfish to make Asgore watch him die? Maybe.

He couldn't bring enough will together to care.

He could hear Papyrus's voice. He said his disdain. He didn't like grease, right? Haha. 

But now he could hear something different. 

SANS! DON'T GIVE UP! WHAT'S THAT RED STUFF? IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE KETCHUP... SANS, ARE YOU HURT? DID THE HUMAN DO GOOD?

He couldn't answer. He quietly braced himself against one of the support columns. There was a print of blood in the shape of his hand. His mind was filled with so much fog he could barely register it as blood. 

Its a shame; he loved this jacket. 

Not like it'll matter.

It took much more strength to open the door than it should've.

His memory was skipping...and he was in Asgore's house now. What? Okay. He didn't have the time to ponder this.

He felt so cold. So cold. So cold. 

"please. i need to have enough time."

He wouldn't.

He glanced around. He could see a ghostly, tall shape. Did it have a scarf?

...Maybe. He couldn't tell. Was it real? He didn't know.

SANS, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WHY IS THERE SO MUCH RED? WHAT IS THAT STUFF?

"it's called blood, papyrus. it's, hah...uhh... _tibia_ honest..."

He couldn't make the joke.

SANS! AGH!

The tall shape was gone.

He didn't stop walking. 

His memory fogged again.

Then he was in the throne room.

"Sans!"

He heard a deep voice call out. It was the big guy, right? He hoped so.

"h-hey, big gu-"

He choked again, feeling a splatter of blood hit the ground.

"-y. i'm h-here."

"No, no, no, no..." 

"h-hey, big guy...d-don't let it ch-chill you to the _bone,_ alright?"

Sans had to muster all of his strength to speak, and all of his hope to make that pun.

"Sans, please stay with us..."

"i'm s-sorry, big guy..."

He felt Asgore lifting him up. He could feel Asgore's cloak covering him as he was held to his chest. The same way Gaster used to hold him and Papyrus. Tears swept down his eyesockets from the memories...

He could almost feel Gaster's eyes upon him. Whether that filled him with anxiety or peacefulness, he did not know.

He could definitely feel Gaster's hands.

He could hear Papyrus's voice, laughing. He could hear Papyrus scolding him for being lazy, and he almost wanted to crack a joke, but he didn't have the heart to.

He could hear that old lady's voice laughing at a joke, or making one herself. He couldn't tell. He almost wanted to knock on Asgore's armor or something.

He could hear Alphys somehow simultaneously telling Gaster the results of some random experiment she enlisted Sans's help with and nerding out about some random anime. He almost wanted to hand over a clipboard with a joke on it to Gaster.

He could hear Undyne bursting down the door and saying she burnt her house down again. He almost wanted to chuckle at the thought. 

He could hear the crackling of Grillby's flames snapping through the air as Sans socialized with the other bar members. He almost wanted to loosen the caps on all of the ketchup and watch Grillby start to do the closest thing he had to a laugh.

He wanted to do all of those things at least one more time.

He wanted to hold on just one more moment, but he wasn't able to scrape together the determination.

"...i'm s-sorry..."

And he could feel every part of him turning to dust, but yet no matter how much he wanted to hear _something_...

He couldn't

hear

a 

thing.

**Author's Note:**

> update: was sad. teared up a little while writing this because listening to sad nirvana song and also writing about all 3 of my favorite characters suffering.  
> anyways feedback please i wanna improve as much as i can;;aggghhjhjhkshdf im honestly kind of proud of this but i feel like there's something wrong with it i can't quite place a finger on. most of my edits have been just grammar and editing notes :flushed:


End file.
